Miss You Love
by blackNdeadly
Summary: IN COLLABORATION WITH RandomWriter007...Two girls with extraordinary powers suddenly find themselves in the US thanks to a certain angel, with a request to help a certain pair of brothers. When both girls meet the brothers, chaos seems to happen...but can they work together to rid the rising threats of supernatural creatures? OOC...Dean/OC, Sam/OC...set during season 6 before s7...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

They say that when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. They also say things happen for a reason and that we should trust what fate had in store for us but in my case, fate has one sense of a sick humour. In fact, I should know... they are just some fucked up bitches but I guess she always has a reason for everything, considering I was standing in the middle of chaos and was surrounded by creatures that were just plain ugly and so not a part of this world. But as I stared around me, I guess fate had a reason for everything. That reason was standing next to me, grasping my hand tightly. I sighed, breathing deeply and turned to my left, staring at him. He looked tired, worn out and in pain but he held himself up. He grasped my hand tighter and in his other hand, he held his blade that was looking a little worn out. I then turned my head to my right and saw Moya, her black hair blowing in the wind. She looked at me and smiled, raising her hands to ready herself and standing beside, was the man she loved, who nodded, giving me the go. With one last look at the man beside me, I raised my hands, the fire consuming my body, ready to fight the Leviathans.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. To understand just why I was standing with the man they called Dean Winchester, I need to back to the start. And it all started with a movie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So, new story but with another Author...well, we're working together...anyway, since she's doing most of the writing and I'm just editing and adding bits, it probably won't be in the way with my other stories...**

**Enjoy, we own nothing but our two ladies and we wish we owned Dean...this is gonna a slight little dramatic story...you might love it, you might not...meh, we needed to write it...Dean and Sam are just...well...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Perhaps I should I introduce myself. My name is Selena…Dr Selena Anne Matthews, to be exact. I'm a scientist, well, was a scientist until an accident forced me to go into hiding but we'll touch on that subject a little later. I was also an engineer, in a way as my job was to create new weapons using chemical elements such as fire and other chemicals. Trust me, you don't want to the scientific side of my job, it is way too hard to explain and you might not understand it. But basically I played with fire…literally…and one day I was creating a new fire element that went a little wrong. Long story short, I accidently spilled the said fire element on me and now I kinda have powers. Okay, think of Johnny Storm mix with that chick from Hellboy, but purple fire and not blue or red/orange. Forgive me if I seem a little out of the ordinary. I'm Australian and we're kinda like to just put things out there instead of telling the long story.

Because I was creating a new fire element, it was purple and like all powers, mine is controlled by my emotions. When I'm feeling calm, happy I create a light purple fire that came out of my hands and was cold to touch but when I'm angry or worse, I create dark purple fire. That was the dangerous fire as it was hot and not pretty. It doesn't bother me of course, but it does create damage, like my lab. You see, when I'm angry, I really do go all Johnny Storm, except I don't say flame on. I can control my light purple fire, but when it comes to my dark side, it doesn't take long before it's covering my whole body.

So, getting back on track, I was experimenting, then suddenly I burned down my lab and I was unharmed. So I ran, and I didn't look back. That's kinda bad but when you suddenly wake up on a pile of rubble and ash, you tend to panic and not think. So I ran and I kept running until I made it to middle of the desert and decided to hide in small town called Batchelor NT Australia. There I met a girl called Moya Lee Roth since we're introducing people by our first and last names.

She's a nurse…among other things. And by that I mean she also has a power. Her power is a little hard to explain but I can give you an example. Think Piper Halliwell but not a witch and Australian. Moya could freeze elements and blow shit up, literally. Like if you scared her, you could blow up a pot plant near you or just about anything really, but she has yet to try to blow someone up. She can freeze people though. She's done it to me so many times but meh, I didn't mind…well I did but I didn't let her know that. But there we were, just two strangers who had powers and were on the run. From who? We didn't know and quite frankly, we didn't want to know. But we knew that if they ever caught us, we wouldn't live to see the light of day. And so, we bonded and became best friends and family, because all we had were each other.

And so, life went on. We both got jobs working as both doctor and nurse at Batchelor's only and small medical centre and not only that, we were the only doctor and nurse around for miles. But we didn't mind, as Batchelor was a small town that only consisted of one school, one pub, one shop and houses. We had become accustomed to the lifestyle and we didn't want it to change. Until one day, we decided to go the shops and hire out a movie.

Batchelor General Shop was like a Woolworthes, Target and the Bottlelo all mix into one. It sold clothes, food, alcohol and much more. It also acted as a DVD/Video store and most of the time they had a good selection of DVD's and videos but since it was a small town, most of the movies were out-dated but when the owner did get the chance to go to the main city, Darwin, which was a few hours away, he always managed to bring back updated DVDs and movies.

And so, this is where our story began, in a little shop, arguing over a movie.

"This is driving me insane! Just chose one already!" Moya snapped, picking up both _Immortals _and _Avatar_.

"I want to but, I don't know…you see, in one movie you have Henry Cavill acting all bad arse and in the other, just a bunch of blue dudes who fall in love with each and fighting for their planet... You chose." I sighed, cocking my head to the side.

"I know that but I asked your opinion. So, shall we choose an action movie featuring the lovely Henry or some weird movie about blue dudes?" Moya said holding both movies up.

I shook my head. "Fine! _Immortals_…"

"But _Avatar _has Zoe whats-her-name in it…You know how much I like my bad arse chicks." Moya protested.

I groaned. "Moya!"

"How about you hire both? That way you get to watch both?" suggested Mike, the American shop owner.

We turned to him and found him smiling at us over our silly little argument. We blushed and walked to him, placing the movies on the counter.

"You know, if I didn't know that you were the doctor and the nurse, I would mistake you two as teenagers. You look like teenagers and you act like one." Mike chuckled. Mike was a kind man. He had short brown hair and kind eyes. He had only been the owner of the shop for a short while, as he had moved from America. He told us once that he was looking for a change and so made a life in Australia. He could have chosen a different city other than Batchelor, but he chose this town because it felt homey…whatever that meant.

We smiled at him. He was right though. We did look like two young ladies. With my dark chocolate curly/bushy brown hair, smooth curves and soft features. The feature I liked most about me is my eyes. They're a purple colour, because of my fire power and they sometimes change colour. Depending on my mood, my eyes will be a light purple if I'm calm, like my power but if I'm angry, they change to a deep purple. Because purple is such an unusual eye colour I wear contacts that cover up the purple. I really do look like a woman in her late teens, early twenties. That's not the case however, because I'm actually in my late twenties, nearly pushing thirty. But because of my fire power, I look younger. Moya however, is her early twenties. She had cocoa brown skin, as she was Indigenous Australian and she had straight black hair and deep brown eyes. Her features were that of a black woman, so she had a voluptuous figure. Think Kim Kardashian but Indigenous and with an attitude and more loyal.

"Thanks Mike." I said.

"So, having a movie night tonight? I would have thought you two ladies would be driving into Darwin for a night out?" Mike inquired. I rubbed my eyes. My contacts were driving me crazy. I couldn't wait to go home and take them out.

Moya shook her head. "Too tired and too lazy to drive…Movie night is easier. Stop fiddling with your contacts!"

I frowned. "They're itchy."

"I don't care…you need them to see…or otherwise you go blind." Moya stated. "Go make yourself useful…we need junk food…"

I rolled my eyes but walked over to the lolly and chips aisle, looking at the various snack food varieties. I was tossing over the idea of Redskins or Chicco Babies when I heard the front door ping. I looked up and saw that two men, who were clearly drunk, walk in and leaned over the counter. One of the men had blonde hair and was walking over to Moya who was standing only a few feet away. He gave her a smile that chilled me to the bone.

"Mike….a bottle of rum! Please mate..." slurred the other, a brunette man who was having trouble focusing. Mike rolled his eyes and got out his key to open the liquor cabinet. Serving a man this intoxicated was against my rules, but knowing Mike, I knew he just wanted the drunk gone and so was giving him whatever he wanted.

I looked over to Moya, who was shaking her head, trying to turn away the blonde haired man. I grabbed the packet of lollies and made my way over to them.

"Oh come on love…you know you want to." The blonde man spoke.

"Not interested." Moya snapped.

"Don't be like that…" this guy was not giving up.

I cleared my throat. "You heard the lady. She's not interested."

"Who are you?" The blonde turned to me and stared.

"Who I am is none of your business. Now, your friend has his bottle of rum, so you can go." I sneered.

"Oh, you're feisty. I like that. Perhaps we can all have a party together." He said, grabbing my arm. I stared at him as I tried to pull my arm away but he held on tight, his cold eyes staring at me. They were a murky brown and were red because he had been drinking.

"Listen, just let her go, and get out of my shop." Mike spoke in threatening voice. "We don't need no trouble."

"Oh I think we do." The man whispered, his grip on my arm getting tighter.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

The man laughed. "I think not…"

I saw from the corner of my eye, the other man was reaching out for his friend.

"Come on, we got the grog. Let's go!" the other man whined.

"Soon...We may have the grog, but we need the ladies to have fun." He smirked.

"Let go of me…or else…" I growled, feeling a familiar feeling rush through my veins. My power…

I can always tell when my dark purple fire was going to manifest itself. Unlike my calm light fire, to which I can conjure at any time, my dark fire starts within my body. And now, it was starting deep in my veins. My eyes stang, as the contacts began to burn, showing my dark purple eyes.

"Woah…" the brunette man spoke, noticing the change in eye colour. The blonde stood there in shock at first and then he grabbed my other arm and I smiled.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that." I smirked. Then all of the sudden, dark purple fire emerged from hands and made their way up my arms. The blonde shrieked at the pain of being burned and I allowed the fire to cover my whole body. I heard Moya scream my name but I was too consumed in my anger.

"Now, do I have to ask again, or do I need to teach you a lesson?" I growled, forming a fireball in my hand.

The blonde shook his head and ran out of the store, the brunette following him. I took a deep breath, well I took quite a few, trying to calm myself down, allowing my fire turn to a light purple and then it was gone completely. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Moya, looking at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her, trying to mentally assure her I was fine. Then I gasped and looked at Mike, who was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes then all of the sudden, his eyes burned a bright blue and he was lifted in to the air and bright light surrounded him.

Moya and I gasped at the sight and then shielded our eyes, as the ground began to shake and I held on to Moya. Then after what it felt like minutes, it was over and Mike was still standing there, but there was a different manner about him.

"Please, I will not harm you. My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord." He told us.

Moya scoffed. "Say what now?"

"An angel of the Lord and I have come to ask for your help." He spoke again.

Moya and I looked at each other. I frowned. "What do you mean, you need my help?"

"That's what you're gonna ask about? How about the fact that he said he was an angel of the Lord?" Moya mumbled.

"Moya…." I groaned.

"I can assure, my word is true. I seek your help. Your powers may of use, both of your powers." He spoke, indicating to both Moya and myself. I frowned, knowing how he knew about Moya.

"I only showed mine. How did you know about Moya?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. "I will tell you everything but let's just say I kind of have a sense about these things."

"Oh…wait, where is Mike? If you're in there, then where is Mike? I mean, how can you be able to do this?" Moya inquired.

"Micheal is fine. I am only using him as a vessel, so that I can talk to you. My own vessel is in North Dakota." Castiel told us.

"Wait, as in North Dakota, USA? How….uh…I give up." Moya stammered, throwing her hands in the air.

"I will explain everything, eventually, but now I need you to come with me." He spoke, walking around the counter and leaning down to us.

"Just one problem, Mr Angel-of-the-Lord-that-needs-to-be-locked-up, just how are we going to get to the good old US, when we are here, in the outback of Australia?" Moya asked sarcastically.

"Like this." He said and then pressed two fingers to her forehead with one hand and did the same to my forehead with his other hand. Then, the world went black.

0*0*0*0*0

It was dark, cold and raining when I came to. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings and noticed that I was in the middle of the road and surrounded in trees. I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position and noticed that Moya was lying next to me. I gently shook her, trying to wake her up. She groaned, her eyes opening slowly. I re-adjusted the strap on my shoulder bag, thanking god that I had my bag with me before Castiel suddenly zapped us. It would be a disaster if I had been zapped to who knows where without some sort of means of identity and money. I checked and saw that not only my wallet was in there, but Moya's as well and also our phones.

"Oh my head….uh I feel drunk…and hung-over…and like some arsehole just pressed his fingers against my forehead and sent us off into god knows where….it's the latter isn't it?" Moya grumbled. I sighed, standing up and helping Moya up. She took in her surroundings and then smiled.

"Wait, road, forest….oh thank god! We are still in Batchelor…are we still in Batchelor? I mean, trees and open road? Please tell me we are still in Batchelor." Moya rambled, looking at me.

I looked around and noticed a sign on the side of the ride. I ran towards it, Moya following me closely and stopped in front of the sign. I sighed.

"Unless we have a town called Idaho, I guess not were not in Batchelor anymore." I told her.

"Oh….That two-face, bloody idiotic, sneaky pus face filled bastard! When I get my hands on that so called angel of the Lord, I am gonna wring his stupid little neck. I don't care if he needs us! I have spent years living out of sight, so that no one knows about my powers and this dickhead decides to just 'poof' us to the middle of the US! Oh no…" Moya ranted, walking in circles. I sighed, knowing I needed to let her vent but a movement caught my eye and I saw that it was a man, dressed in a trench coat, looking at Moya ranting on. He looked at me and then back to Moya. I frowned, wondering who he was and where the hell he came from.

Moya was still going off about Castiel. "Oh, he is so dead…"

"Moya…Moya….Moya!" I yelled, causing her to jump. She turned to me and frowned.

"What?" Moya snapped.

"Behind you…" I spoke, pointing to the man. Moya turned and jumped again, placing a hand over her heart.

"Jesus H Christ! A little warning might be nice!" she yelled.

"Moya, again, I am sorry. I will be mindful of my entrances. I'm afraid I don't have much time. The Winchesters are expecting me and I need to figure out a way for the brothers to find you. There is an abandoned warehouse, just down the road. Wait there and I will find you." The man spoke before suddenly disappearing before our eyes.

"Wait, was that—" I spoke.

"That Bloody Bastard!"

* * *

**Love it or hate, please review...**

**Love bNd...and rw007...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**So another week, another chapter...any fans of the story out there? I know it's weird but it's going to be a good story. Enjoy...I own nothing except the characters...my other stories will be updated on Thursday!**

**love bNd and RandomWriter007...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

By the time we had reached the warehouse, Moya still hadn't calmed down and was still calling Castiel every profane word under the sun. The warehouse was a simple building, with broken chairs and tables lying about and windows all over. Right now, I was sitting on a stable chair, leaning my head on the table. Moya was walking around, still going of her head. I kept rolling my eyes at her, getting annoyed at her rambling but staying out of it as I knew better than to interfere with her arguments. But she really was getting on my last nerve.

"Moya, so help me god, if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna slap you! Look, we're at the warehouse, so let's just relax or sit down for a bit. Look, there is nothing we can do." I snapped, getting up out of my seat. I walked over to the pole and leant against it.

"Nothing we can do? Lena, we're in the middle of the US, brought here by some goddam freak who thinks he's an angel, who needs us to do some sort of thing because of our powers! I mean, you have to be freaking out right now. How can you be so calm?!" Moya yelled.

I sighed. "Obviously he wouldn't have zapped us all the way out here to the US if he didn't need us. I mean he's an angel. We can trust angels, can't we? Let's just be glad it's not a government official taking us to their secret lab and experimenting on us. Just calm down, okay…we're here now. Let just see where this takes us, okay?"

Moya stared at me and then nodded. "Okay…it's just, I'm freaking out! I mean, what it is that we have to do? I mean, what are we going to do? I have a freezing power, you have a fire power…so what sort of fuckery needs our expertise?"

"A bitch who calls herself Fate." A British voice spoke

Moya and I turned around to see a tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, a grey singlet with a black jacket. Moya ran to my side and held on to my arm.

"Woah, where the fuck did you come from?" Moya asked, her hold on my arm getting tighter.

"Name's Balthazar…Castiel sent me to look after you…well not look after you, but to keep you company until he gets here. Right now he's off rescuing the Winchesters. The two bloody idiots are doing a rightful old job tempting Fate. No wonder the bitch wants them dead." The man, Balthazar, told us.

"Oh…nah I'm confused…are you saying that Castiel is off saving a couple called the Winchesters because they were tempting Fate? What…is Fate real or something?" Moya asked.

Balthazar nodded. "Yes, she's a bitch…a blonde bitch who thinks that she likes to control the universe but yes, more or less so."

"Oh…nah, I'm still bloody confused." Moya spoke, letting go of my arm and walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Why do you need us, if you have the Winchesters? I mean, it sounds like they can do the job…why use us?" I inquired, wondering who the Winchesters were.

"Because you two have powers that are so fascinating…isn't Miss Matthews?" Balthazar said, sitting down at the table, resting his feet on it. He pulled his arms behind him, resting his hands behind his head.

"How do you know about them?" Moya demanded, getting up from her seat.

"Well, I am an angel…if you must know. We tend to know a lot about things." He told us.

"Oh great, just what we need…another angel. What next, Jesus?" Moya moaned.

"Actually, Jesus is a bigheaded prick. No use knowing him." Balthazar told us.

We stared at him.

"Wait, Jesus is real? Fuck me dead…" Moya whispered.

"Would love to honey, but now, we need to get a move on…Castiel is calling." Balthazar said as he got up and walked over to us. He grabbed our arms and then suddenly, we were standing in the middle of a busy pathway on a busy street. Moya and I held onto each to steady ourselves when Balthazar stood behind a parked car.

"There they are. Quick, use your freezing power. They are about to get completely squashed by a falling air conditioner." He whispered to us, as he pointed to two gentlemen dressed in jeans and jackets looking up.

"Wait what?" Moya suddenly panicked and raised her hands and froze the entire street.

"Oh shit…you just froze the whole street. You've never done that before." I gasped.

"That's because I'm helping her." A voice spoke and we turned around, noticing Castiel walking towards us. "Wait here, when I give you the signal, you use the angelblade to diminish Astropos and if that doesn't work, Selena, I need you to use your fire power. The fates hate fire, they detest it."

Castiel walked off, heading towards the two men and I stood there, confused. I wasn't the only one.

"What the hell?" Moya asked.

"He wants-" Balthazar began but I interrupted him.

"Yeah I know, but why? Why are we doing this? I mean, only just a few hours ago, we were in Australia and now we're here, getting ready to stab somebody? No, I am not doing this! I didn't come here to murder somebody!" I ranted. Balthazar sighed and went up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Quiet! What's about to happen is very serious and you could possibly die. Dealing with one of the Fate sisters is very serious and considering they control Fate, you could very well end up dead. Now, be calm and just wait. Just be calm, I know that you've had a very interesting few hours but it is all worth it in the end. Please trust us." He scolded at me, trying to assure me.

I nodded. "Fine, but you and Castiel both owe us one hell of an explaination. I mean, sure, we kinda get why we are here, but there's more to the story. But why am I doing this? Why are we killing Fate?"

"Because she's killing people…and we need to stop her." He told us.

"Why is she killing people?" I asked.

"I kinda went back in time and stopped the Titanic from sinking." He said.

Moya frowned. "The what now?"

"You know the ship, with the movie and the song…" Balthazar tried to explain.

"Yeah, nah, you've got me confused…" Moya said. I nodded along with her.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Never mind…let's just watch Castiel make a fool of himself."

We saw Castiel walk to the middle of the road and then suddenly, a petite blonde woman with classes walked towards him.

"Castiel…" she spoke.

Castiel turned around. "Astropos...You look well…"

"I look like stomped-over crap because of you…" she sneered at him.

Moya scoffed. "You and me both sister…."

I shushed her and continued listening.

"All right, let's talk about this." Castiel said, walking towards Astropos.

Astropos scoffed. "Talk? About what? Maybe about how you and those two circus clowns destroyed my work. You ruined my life!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Let's not get emotional."

"Not get emotional? I had a job. God gave me a job! We all had a script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did. Until the day of the big prizefight. And then what happens? You throw out the book!" Astropos yelled at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but freedom is more preferable." Castiel told her.

Astropos frowned. "Freedom? This is chaos. How is it better? I even went to heaven, to ask what to do next. Know what? No one would even talk to me."

Castiel stared at her. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

Astropos scoffed. "But I don't know what happens next. I need to know, it's what I do."

"I'm sorry, but your services are longer required." Castiel whispered, walking closely to her. She tilted her head back and walked around him.

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut. I could've complained, I could've raised a fuss. But I didn't. But you know what the last straw is? Un-sinking the Titanic. You changed the future. You cannot change the past. That is going too far." Astropos ranted to him.

"It's Balthazar. He's erratic." Castiel told her. Balthazar scoffed and pulled out a long silver object. The conversation between Astropos continued as Balthazar turned to us.

"That was the signal. Let's go, Moya you stay and Selena, if I were you, I'd start spotting some pretty fire out of those hands." He whispered to us.

Moya gave me a look and I sighed, closing my eyes and feeling my fire power start rising from within. The fire began to manifest from my hands and I smiled as it was my light purple fire. Although it wasn't enough to burn someone, it could be enough to scare someone. However, if I needed to burn someone, I knew I had to get angry pretty fast.

Balthazar and I walked up behind Astropos, who was still talking to Castiel, who was staring at the ground. Balthazar raised the strange looking metal weapon and was about to strike her when suddenly, Castiel shouted to him to stop.

"Balthazar, stop." Castiel ordered. Astropos turned around quickly and stared at the both of us. He stopped and lowered the weapon, chuckling nervously.

"Uh….awkward….heh." Balthazar laughed. Astropos whipped her head back around to face Castiel.

"Set things right before I flick your boys off a cliff, just on principal." She demanded.

Balthazar scoffed. "Sweetie, before we go, um, I could remove that stick from—"

"Don't try me." She scolded.

"We'll leave it inserted then." He said simply.

She stared at him as Castiel nodded to him. She then turned to look at me and she frowned.

"Interesting…" she turned to Castiel. "Seriously Castiel? She may be powerful, but are you sure she's up to it?"

"I have faith in her." Castiel spoke.

"Good luck to you then…her fate is going to be very interesting to see. It's a shame I can't interfere, but alas, she's my sister's charge." Astropos spoke softely.

Balthazar nodded. "Right then…let's sink the Titanic."

0*0*0*0*0

When I came to, I noticed that I was back at the warehouse, and it felt like I just had a very strange dream. Moya was lying beside me and she too was awake, frowning.

"I just had a very strange dream. I dreamt that some angel went back in time and stopped the Titanic from sinking." I mumbled.

"Yeah, me too…and I dreamt that I froze a whole street, with the help of an angel." She whispered.

"I had that in my dream too." I said.

"It wasn't a dream. It happened, but because we were able to go back in time and have the Titanic sink, we managed to set things back the way they were." A man spoke.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and saw Castiel sitting on the table, his feet resting on the chair.

"Oh, so everything that happen, kinda happened or no?" I asked.

"In a way." He told me.

I nodded. "Okay…what did she mean about how my fate is very interesting?"

"Now it's not the time or place for this conversation. Right now, you need to meet the Winchesters." He said, getting up and walking over to us.

"Oh wait, we just woke up and now you're sending us off somewhere?" Moya groaned as she stood up. I sighed and stood up with her.

"I know…but the sooner you can help, the sooner you can go home. Please, after all this is over, I will send you both home and you will have no memory of the events that transpired here. Will that be okay?" Castiel asked us.

Moya and I looked at each other, knowing that it would be best to help him and then be on our merry way. We nodded at him and he smiled. I closed my eyes, feeling Castiel grab my arm and pulled us. I then reopened them and saw that we were in a car lot. I looked around and saw that it was raining and a bit dreary. I then saw in front of me a shelter of some sort. Underneath the shelter was a black Chevy Impala and inside the car, were two gentlemen who looked a lot like the boys that were about to get trampled by the air conditioner. The song 'My Heart Will Go On' was playing.

"Wait are those the boys that—" I began to ask but then stopped when I saw Castiel nodding.

"Yes, Dean and Sam Winchester. You're about to meet them."

We walked closer to the car and noticed that the two men had woken up and were now getting out of the car. I took the chance to notice them. One was wearing a light navy jacket, blue jeans and short brown hair. The other was wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans and had long brown hair. They were talking about the strange dream about how Balthazar saved the Titanic.

"Why are you having my dreams dude?" the one wearing the navy jacket asked.

Castiel spoke up. "It wasn't a dream."

The boys turned and saw us, frowning at the sight of us. The one in the navy blue jacket stared at Castiel, before turning his gaze to me, then back to Castiel before beginning to walk over to us.

"Wait, what? You're saying that this actually happened, that the whole—whatever…That was real?" he spoke, his voice deep and low.

"Yes." Castiel confirmed.

"Wait, so what happened?" the one wearing the brown jacket asked. He stood next to the navy blue jacket dude and he was tall. He stared at Castiel, frowning at both Moya and myself. I gave Moya a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I insisted he go back in time and correct what he had done." Castiel told him. Moya scoffed, knowing what I know. Castiel sent Balthazar back in time to un-sink the Titanic in the first place. I was confused though, as to why Castiel wasn't telling the boys the truth.

"What? Why?" the tall man asked.

"So that he could save you lot…gee, what's with the twenty questions?" Moya muttered, but she was heard by all. The boys stared at us, frowning at us.

I groaned. "Moya…"

Castiel nodded. "She's right. It was the only way to guarantee your safety."

"So, basically you killed fifty thousand people for us? Why?" the tall one inquired.

"A simple thanks would be suffice. Gee bloody whiz…" Moya scoffed. The shorter man frowned.

"Okay, who are these chicks?" the shorter one asked.

"Oh, uh, Dean, Sam, meet Moya Roth and Dr Selena Matthews. They will be accompanying you will you track down Eve and the alphas. And I didn't kill them. They were never born." Castiel told them.

I stared at the shorter one called Dean. He was hot, in a rugged kind of way, but what noticed me about him were his eyes. They were green and they had a story behind them. Sam was tall, and had blue eyes.

"I'm sorry what? No Castiel, we don't need amataurs to help us. Thanks but no thanks." Dean growled at us.

Moya scoffed. "Well, ain't you a peach? Listen, I don't want to be here anymore than you want us here, but Castiel asked for our help. So princess, you'll get it whether you want it or not."

"Wait, did she just call me a princess?" Dean snapped, looking to Sam.

"Sorry, Mr Winchester, she didn't mean anything of it. We've just had a long day and things have been weird." I spoke, my voice soft and kind. If we wanted these boys to trust us, we had to be nice to them. I glared at Moya and she shrugged, looking away.

"I understand, but we don't just take anybody and we can't right now." Sam said.

"I know, but Castiel-" I began to say but then noticed Castiel had gone.

Moya started laughing, speaking in her indigenous language. Sam and Dean stared at her, confused.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah…we've just had long day…"

Moya stopped rambling and walked over to us. "So, what now? I mean Castiel is gone and I think it's safe to say that we might be the only ones that remember that whole fiasco about Fate, who is a bitch but now, I just want know what happens next. So, we are to accompany you yes? And I know that you don't want us to come with you but until we help you, we're stuck here…so tough titties. Car unlocked? Good, I'm gonna go sit in the back."

She walked off and got into the car. Sam and Dean just stared after and then turned their attention to me.

"You'll get use to her…just think of it this way, if anything happens to you two, be glad you have a doctor and a nurse in the back seat."


End file.
